


Why Can't We Be Friends?

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Vasquez makes his move. Jack is overprotective.





	Why Can't We Be Friends?

"Who's Daddy's special boy?" Josh cooed to Jack, his prized widow maker of a horse, as he offered him another carrot. 

"You are. That's who." He rubbed under the animal's chin and patted his shoulder before grabbing his brush back up to finish grooming him.

Vasquez came back from the livery stable after caring for his own mount, stopping to watch Josh pamper his demon stead. 

"That horse lives better than most men, eh?" He remarked, leaning against the corral fence.

Josh rubbed Jack's nose, turning to look at his Mexican comrade.

"This is no ordinary horse, my friend." He said with a proud smile plastered on his face. "He's a decorated veteran. A war horse. Carried soldiers at Bull Run, Antietam, and Fredericksburg." 

Vasquez raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" Josh asked. "It's true. Cross my heart."

"Hm. Did the traveling bronco vendedor tell you that, cabron?" Vas sent a smart ass smirk his way.

"I don't think I like what your gettin' at, mister." Josh frowned.

"He doesn't behave like a soldier." Vasquez stated. 

Josh turned and walked up to the fence, Jack following him like a loyal old dog would.

"I see what your deal is, amigo." He grinned at Vasquez, reaching his arm  
under Jack's neck and rubbing the fur on the other side.

"You do, huh?" Vas scoffed.

"Yeah. I do." Joshua confirmed.

"Tell me then, cabron." Vasquez challenged him. "What is my deal?"

"You're jealous." Josh said, smirking.

"Jealous? Of what?" Vas asked with a frown.

"Of my handsome boy, here." Joshua replied, rubbing down Jack's face. 

Vasquez cursed under his breath. 

"I'm right ain't I?" Josh grinned triumphantly.

"No you're not." Vas growled. "Why would I be jealous of that horse?"

"Well I can't say for sure." Josh shrugged. "But I wouldn't worry yourself too much. Nothin' you can do about it anyway."

"Why you say that, huh?" Vasquez asked him with a frown.

"Look, I'm sorry to say it, muchacho, but Jack here will always be this cowboy's numero uno." Josh replied, giving Jack a pat and kiss on the nose.

"Really, Guero?" Vas raised an eyebrow.

"That's right." Josh confirmed with a nod.

"Even I if did this?" He didn't give Josh any time to think. Before the gambler could do anything else Vasquez had grabbed him by the vest and pulled him up against the fence, smashing their mouths together.

Josh made a noise of surprise as he was kissed, but he had no further objections. 

Jack, however, wasn't having any of it. If either Josh or Vasquez had been paying attention they would've seen him angrily lay his ears back against his head, and disaster could have probably been avoided.

The jealous stallion squealed as he lunged forward and chomped down on Vasquez's arm.

"Mierda!" Vas cursed, yanking back immediately, and actually shoving Josh as he tried to escape. He managed to pull free but Jack ended up taking a piece of his shirt sleeve.

"Jack...." Josh frowned at his horse. "Now why the hell'd ya have to go and do somethin' like that?" He ducked under the fence and approached Vasquez, who was clutching his bleeding left arm and cursing in pain.

"He gotcha pretty good huh?" Josh gritted his teeth. "Here. Let me see." 

Vas uncovered the wound to let Josh look at it. Jack hadn't done as much damage as he could have. That was a blessing at least. 

"At least he didn't take a chunk out. Just marked ya up a little." Josh observed, looking over the bite marks Jack had left on Vasquez's forearm. 

"Stupid horse!" Vas growled, glaring over at Jack, who was still watching from the fence.

"Hey now, don't be like that." Josh frowned. "He thought you were tryin' to hurt me is all....Now come on, amigo. Let's go get this cleaned up." He put an arm across Vasquez's shoulders and led him away from the corral.

Jack snorted after them, throwing his head around and pawing the ground. 

Vas turned back to him, throwing an ugly glare.


End file.
